A Who Done it Party gone wrong
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Naruto throws a huge party for his fourteenth birthday inviting everyone execpt the teachers.The theme is murder mystery but when a necklace is stolen it becomes a fight to surive when a real killer is on the lose.
1. The Invite

****

Hey all reading this. I just wanted to say thanks for even reading this,this is my first story on the site so please don't flame it.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto and if I did I would make Sasuke pay for what he did to Naruto.

The main Pair:NejiXTenten

Maybe Pairs: NarXHina InoXShika

"Inner self"

"What's happening"

"Self yelling at inner self" 

Who done it party gone wrong

Tenten POV

As the sun slowly set I found myself slowly fluttering my eyes open on something strong. Looking up I was bright pink when I saw I was on Neji's shoulder! That second I shoot my head slightly wishing I had stayed on. I look at Neji who acted like

nothing had happen even though he was blushing on the inside. After a few seconds of silence I asked Neji "What happen?"

Neji POV

Once Tenten asked me what had happen I wonder if I should lie or if I should tell her the truth.

Flashback

It must have been about 5 only about half an hour worth of day light left. Tenten and I had been training for about eight hours straight without break and we where sweaty. Tentens hair things keep on breaking and I finally saw what her hair looks like down.

"Man she look so hot!" yelled someone in my head

"Who are you?" I shot back at the voice

"I'm your inner Neji" it yelled

"So why have I never heard you before."

"Because when you went through that whole it's fate thing you where pretty hard headed"

''No I wasn't" Neji barked in his head

" Yes you where" barked inner him right back at him

While I was having my little conversation with me I had taking my anger out on poor Tenten nearly closing up all of her charka holes. That's when she fell on the ground and I stopped yelling at myself and ran over. I drag her by a nearby tree and placed her down. I sat right next to her to comfort her when she woke up. The next thing I knew her head fell on my shoulder and I blush a little.

End of Flashback

I said "Sorry tenten I guess I just have a lot of thing on my mind. I mean losing to Naruto opened my eyes a little and I guess I need some time to think. But how about I take you out to ramen to pay you back for knocking you out.

Tenten POV

"Did Neji just ask me out for some ramen?" I screamed in my mind

"Girl you better say yes!" my inner self yelled at me

" You betcha I'm going to say yes" I yelled back

"Sure I love to go get some ramen with you Neji." I said almost a little to quickly, I don't want him to find out my secret.

With that we walked to the nearest ramen place getting many glares from fangirls on the way. Once we got there we sat in the back so those fan girls wouldn't see us. But we did have a super hyperactive ninja name Naruto sit with us for a while.

"Hey guys why are you in the back" Naruto said. I pulled him into the seat and told him to be quiet.

"Naruto we are hiding from those boy craze girl that follow me around" Neji said

" Ok but before I go I what you guys to have these" he pulled out two orange invites and left. I look at the paper and saw that Neji didn't even give it a second glance. So I opened mine and it was an invite to a who done it party.

''No I wasn't" Neji barked in his head 


	2. The Walk home

_**That's to anyone who reviewed. I just what to say thanks since it's Thanksgiving weekend after all.**_

_**Remember this is a who done it party so some one going to die, well pretend too anyway. **_

_**Angelgirl:So let's get on with this.**_

_**Manda: Yeah this wait is killing me**_

_**Angelgirl: What wait I updated like last night**_

_**Manda: Oh yeah**_

_**Angelgirl: Don't mind her she helping with my story since she doesn't have an account yet.**_

_**"Inner Self"**_

_**"What's happening**_

_" Self yelling at inner self"_

_**I don't own Naruto and never will**_

**_A Who Done It Party Gone Wrong _**

_**Chapter 1 Recap**_

_**I look inside to find an invite to an Who Done it Party.**_

_**Chapter 2 The Walk Home**_

_**I look across to Neji who look like he was having an disagreement with himself.**_

_**Neji POV**_

_"Will you just shut it you"** I was then cut off by his inner self**_

**_"Look now she looking at you as if you where crazy" my inner self said. I shoot a glance at Tenten who was actually looking at the paper that loudmouth baka gave me._**

_"No she wasn't"** I yelled at the voice"**_

**_"Man you stopped talking to me the second I say she thinks your crazy you like her don't you?" The voice said in an over annoying way."_**

_" I hope you mean as a teammate because I think of her nothing more**" I said not believing my words** _

**_" Right, ok you win but I shall return" and with that the voice was gone._**

_**Tenten was now waving her hand in front of my face really close to me. I shightly blush and said" Tenten what did Naruto give you."**_

_**Tenten POV **_

_"Ok what's with Neji I mean a first he asks me out to eat and now he spaces out in the middle of a conversation."** I asked herself**_

**_"Maybe it was seeing that baka again I mean it might have happen like a year ago but it really did hurt his pride." Inner Tenten said._**

_" Maybe if I get him to go to Naruto's party he will forget about it"** I said in my head**_

**_" That's a great idea quick go ask him." Inner Tenten said._**

**_ When I came back to real world she saw that Neji went to pay the bill leaving me alone with a strange killing arua coming from the table to the back of me. I turned around to find a mess of fan girls waiting for Neji to leave me alone. I quickly go up to run to Neji but was cut off by a girl with a blond ponytail a leaf head band on her arm wearing a purple tang top and a blue mini with fishnets. _**

_**" Listen up you little brat stay a way from my Neji-kun you got that!" the girl nearly yelled at me. I was about to let her have it when Neji appeared behind her.**_

_**" Is someone talking about me." Neji said in a flirty way. At that second I knew something was wrong Neji wouldn't flirt with a slut like that or anyone one for that matter. Then just of his shoulder I saw the real Neji motioning me to get out of there. While the fake Neji did his job I slipped away without the fan girl even seeing. When we finally far enough to walk a silence fell on us. After a few minutes we reached my house. I couldn't find my keys in my bag so Neji reach in and began to look as well. When we found my keys our hands had locked onto one another we kept it thee for a few second blushed and let go.**_

**_" Are you going to ask him about the party" My inner self said_**

_" O yeah that's I almost forgot."** I said to the voice.** _

_**"Neji" I yelled to as he was turning around to him.**_

_**" Yes Tenten" he said in a cool tone**_

_**" I was wondering if you wanted to come to Naruto's Who Done It party with me." I said while a confused look crept it's way onto Neji's face. Thinking on my feet I added, " Don't you love Who Done It party where we all get to act out parts and try to find out who killed one of the guests."**_

_**" Sure Tenten I go to Naruto's Party with you." Neji said not believing that came out his mouth.**_

_**" Ok I see you tomorrow at practice then, bye." I quickly turned around so I could get into my house when I heard someone say my name. I turned around to see Neji and was shocked about what he said next.**_

_**" Tenten you look nice with your hair down" Neji said once again in his cool tone**_

_**" Thanks" was all I could say because one Neji had just said I look nice and two I forgot I didn't tie my hair back up after pratice. I opened my door and when I was inside I let out a huge sigh.**_

_**Neji POV**_

_**"See I told you that you liked her." my inner voice said while dancing around in his head.**_

_" So what if I do'' **I said right back** _

_**Angelgirl: Wow Neji i didn't know you liked Tenten's hair down**_

_**Neji: So what if I do is that a crime**_

_**Angelgirl: No but it will be a big part of the story now will it.**_

_**Neji and Tenten: What do you mean by that?**_

_**Angelgirl : You'll see since I am the all power full writer**_

_**Tenten: No you're not**_

_**Angelgirl: find then I hope you like what happens next when you get your parts now.**_

_**Please review I need some reviews to go on with this story and also remember I need an idea about who is going to die so put you idea with the review and no Sasuke can't be one since he's not in this story.**_


	3. The Parts

**_Hey all you people out there. I just wanted to say I need more reviews. I can't survive on three reviews one of them is me by the way. please press the little blue button at the bottom and put in a review. Now in this story I need someone to die and it can't be Sasuke cause he's not in this story. I think I might due Kashi and that most likely not how you spell his name oh well._**

**_Angelgirl: I need reviews it's dead boring over the break._**

**_Manda: So at least your on break._**

**_Angelgirl: Haha I forgot you go to private school and don't get off till tommorow_**

**_Manda: that's not funny Angel_**

_**Disclaimer: Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if we did Sakura would become a stronger character way faster like ing the first arc because she's a little girl who need a knight to save her**._

**_"What's Happening"_**

_"Inner Self"_

_"Self yelling at inner self"_

**_A Who Done It Party Gone Wrong _**

**_Chapter 2 Review_**

**_Neji POV_**

_"See I told you that you liked her." my inner voice said while dancing around in his head._

_" So what if I do'' I said right back_

Chapter 3 The Parts

**_Tenten POV_**

**_As we held hand in hand we danced across the riverbed. The moonlight was shining down on us as we dance with our faces hidden by our masks. He was a elegant dancer and I was a following him. We dance until the full moon had reached the center of the sky. The huge clock tower rang and we were about to take out each other's mask I was about to see his face when BANG BANG BANG . I fell out of my bed only to know that it was all but a dream. I threw a something at my clock which sent it flying out my window and hit someone on the head. I looked out my window to see a clown Neji rubbing the top of his head!_**

**_Neji Pov_**

**_I was walking over to Tenten's house to go to practice with seeing she's the only other sane person there. Mainly because we have two freaks in green on our team. Yes I talking about Gai and Lee one day I'm going to lose it and close up all of there charka points._**

_"Yeah those two are freaks. " said my inner voice_

_"I thought I got rid of you last night." I told him_

_"Nope. I'm your inner voice I'll be here till the day you die." the voice said_

_"Remind me to find a way to kill you" I barked at it._ **_Before the voice had a chance to say anything a creepy clown jumped in front of me. I mean a clown jumped in front of me I mean it's not like I afraid of them or anything._**

**_Flashback_**

**_A four year old Neji was walking through a circus. Hinata and her father was with him and he was having fun. Hinata had dragged him into the center ring as voulteers for an act. The ring master then brought out many clowns and Neji began to sweat. Hinata on the other hand was loving it and got backstage passes for them. That's where Neji lost it. Hinata was pushing Neji through the tent when a clown got in Neji's face and scared him half to death. He's never been the same ever again._**

**End Of Flashback**

_"I hate that flashback"_ **Neji thought to himself. The clown then made the worst joke ever made.**

**_" Hey kid why did the girl throw her clock out the window?"the clown asked. Neji seeing no way out said "I don't know."_**

**_"She wanted to see time fly"the clown then laugh at his own joke and Neji wondered who would throw a clock out a window. Then it hit him literally. He look down to see a clock and a shocked Tenten._**

**_Tenten POV_**

**_"Sorry Neji, I'll be down in a second." i yelled changing into my normal outfit, tieing up my hair and doing some basic fast cleaning habits and ran out the door. When we got to the training grounds Gai told us training has been changed to next week and the took off. We all choose to go into town and get something to eat. We then found the loudest hyperactive ninja with everyone else from the rookie nine expect Sasuke there along with two of the teacher there. He told us he was giving out parts for his party._**

**_He had all the parts on piece of paper which he put into a hat. We all took a piece a paper and then open it all together and where shocked at what we found. The parts where_**

**_Sakura: maid_**

**_Gai: butler_**

**_Kashi: piano player_**

**_Naruto: host_**

**_Hinata: host's girlfriend. Both naruto seemed to be not shocked that they ended up together almost like they plan it._**

**_Neji: host's best freind_**

**_Me: Neji's girlfriend_**

_" OH YEAH! GO TENTEN" screamed my inner me_

**_Ino: singer_**

**_Shika: some guy that got past the guards_**

**_Kiba, Shino, Choiji: Friends of host_**

****

**_Well that's all for now and I think Tenten is happy about these parts. Now who is the all powerful writer._**

**_Tenten: You are the most powerful one yet. You think you can sneak me a kiss with Neji_**

**_Neji: Hn   
Tenten: when did you get get here Neji-kun_**

**_Neji: Where you two talking about me._**

**_Me and Tenten: No why would you say that_**

**_Neji: Because you said kun at the end of my name and you only use that when your hiding something._**

**_Me: You know he has a point._**

**_Tenten: Shut it_**

**_Neji: Oh well I'm leaving _**

**_Me: Ok don't forget to review now all you have to do is press the little blue button under this. BYE  
_**


	4. The Night Before the Party

**_Hey there all you smiling people. I NEED REVIEWS! If that wasn't clean enough I'll say it again I NEED REVIEWS!_**

_**I have only have 4 reviews one of them is me by the way. Give me Reviews or this will be my last chapter.**_

_**Manda: I think we get it Angel**_

_**Angel: I hope they do**_

_**Manda: Let's just get on with it huh.**_

_**Angel: Fine**_

_"INNER SELF"_

_**" WHAT'S HAPPENING''**_

_**"SELF AGRUING WITH INNER SELF**_

_**Chapter 3 Review**_

_**The parts where as followed**_

_**Sakura: maid**_

_**Gai: butler**_

_**Kashi: piano player**_

_**Naruto: host**_

_**Hinata: host's girlfriend. Both naruto seemed to be not shocked that they ended up together almost like they plan it.**_

_**Neji: host's best freind**_

_**Me: Neji's girlfriend**_

_" Tenten who knows maybe your boyfriend will be Neji" screamed my inner me_

_**Ino: singer**_

_**Shika: some guy that got past the guards**_

_**Kiba, Shino, Choiji: Friends of host**_

_**Chapter 4 The Night Before theParty**_

_**Neji POV**_

_**Soon after we got are parts I could tell many people wanted new part. The loud mouth the told us to read our parts out loud. Even thing was fine until me and Tenten read our parts. Ino Sakura and even Hinata where trying to hold back their laughter but it didn't work. They where laughing so hard I thought they cry.**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**After the parts where given out I wondered who was playing the other parts. I asked Naruto to tell everyone to read their parts out loud. Sakura read hers first then Gai, Kakashi, Naruto Hinata and the came Neji. He was playing my boyfriend! I was too freak out to read my part so I said it softly. But Ino heard me then told Sakura who then told Hinata who where all about to break down laughting. Then they did just that, man my friends are evil. After that I got up and threw a knife them which stop the laughter in a second. After that the other parts where read and we all went home.**_

_**Neji walked me home. It seems so nice but at the same time weird seeing that his house is the other way. He even let Hinata walk the lonely streets with Naruto of all people. I thought he hated Naruto and yet he's letting him walk his cousin who's like a sister to him home. Once we got home the best and worst thing happen to me. I tripped on my steps and when I was inches to not having a face anymore something caught me. I looked up to find myself in Neji's arms that was the best. The worst was when Neji saw the fact we where so close he dropped me and I landed on my butt. Sorry was all he could say before he left leaving me to go into my house.**_

_"OK the part where he caught you was so sweet but when he dropped you he was plain rude." My inner voice yelled_

_**" True but he seem almost scared about something I wonder what?" I asked me**_

_**"**Maybe it was having you in his arms, he might actually like you." my voice said(**AN: It's right in front of her and she can't see it man she slow.)**_

_**" What! No, Neji doesn't like me like that." I said wishing that I'm wrong**_

_" Fine, you know what I just ask inner Neji at the meeting tonight" said my inner voice_

_**" Neji has an inner voice! " I asked stepping into my room**_

_" Well yeah everyone has an inner voice I'll be back" said the voice as she left.** "I wonder how she even get's out of my head" I asked myself before getting ready for bed.**_

_**Neji Pov**_

_" I can't believe you dropped her!" said the voice now fuming_

_**" Well don't you think I feel the same way I mean Tenten was in my arms on a moonlite night and everything was perfect. Tenten is just so preety I freak out and let her slip through my hands literally." I said clearly upset.**_

_"Huh sorry wasn't paying attetion" said my inner in a lazy way almost like Skiha_

_**" Will you just!" I was then cut off by my inner voice**_

_" Don't get your boxers in a knot. I'll talk to inner Tenten at the staff metting tonight and I see how Tenten really feels about yah." the voice said in a very cool tone._

_**" You guys have staff meetings?" I asked very confused**_

_**"**Of course we do how else would we keep up with guys anyway actually listen in on your converstions?I be back in no time" said the voice _

_**Soon after that I walked to my house. When arriving I saw Hinata and see was talking to that baka.**_

_**" Naruto are you sure this will work?" Hinata said**_

_**" Of course it will just make sure everyone is at the party by 6 ok." Naruto said**_

_**"Ok" Hinata said in agreement. Naruto then did something that I will later mostly kill him for. He kissed Hinata and no it wasn't one of those peck on the cheeks no it was one of those that you don't forget anytime soon. After like a minute he broke the kiss and walked off. Hinata was left the speechless then after a few seconds got up and walk into the guards. Sometime after I walked in acting like didn't see anything and went to my room. Hinata on the other hand diidn't.**_

_**She went straight to me room and sat down on my bed. **_

_**"Neji, I know you saw what happened out there." Hinata said surpising me**_

_**" I don't know what you're talking about Hinata" I said lieing though my teeth**_

_**" Come on Neji, when I get scared my byukugan activates, I saw you behind the gates.How much did you see?" she said sending a chill down my back.**_

_**" Fine I did see you but all I saw was Naruto kissing you but that's all" I said**_

_**" You didn't hear anything now did you?" she asked with a worryed look on her face.**_

_**" Nope all I saw was you and that loud mouth. I won't tell your father if that's what your worried about." I said**_

_**" Thank you" she said giving me a hug and then left the room. "I wonder what she was so worried about?" I asked myself as I got dressed for bed. **_

_**TENTEN POV**_

_**I was in a magic place in a beautiful place and yet I was sad. I looked out onto the river as some one walked behind me. The touched my shoulder making me give out a small scream. I looked behind me and saw a man in a suit with a dark blue/balk mask on. He asked me to dance which I kindly said yes to. We walked down the steps and I tripped over one of them. I was about to meet my doom when two strong arms caught me. At that point in time the giant clock tower rang and everyone began to take off eachothers mask. This stranger pulled me up and slowly began to pull off his mask as I was doing to him. I saw a smirk before, BANG BANG BANG my clock rang. I pulled myself over to the mirror and say the date. Today was the day where I would play Neji's girlfriend.**_

_**Well there you have it my fourth chapter in four days.**_

_**Tenten: two things one why did you make him drop me and two don't you hate it when the authors cut you off at the best part.**_

_**Me: one to add to the humor this was getting a drag to read and two yeah all it does is add to the need to read more**_

_**Tenten: oh yeah I was stlli wondering if you can get Neji to kiss me**_

_**Neji: Are you trying to get the writer to make us kiss or something.**_

_**Tenten: No **_

_**Me: Anyway please review it only takes a second to review this please. **_


	5. They Arrive

**_Hey there well I hope you guys have a happy Thanksgiving tomorrow. I going to my grandma's place and eating until I blow._**

**_I need more reviews people or else I will have to stop writing this. This is my first story so I understand if you never heard of me but at least you could review for an upcoming writer now could ya._**

**_Angel: Tenten will you do the honors_**

**_Tenten: Of course angel, Angel doesn't own Naruto so don't think she does!_**

**_Angel: If I did Neji and Sasuke wouldn't be ice they be more open to others_**

_"INNER SELF"_

**_" WHAT'S HAPPENING''_**

_"SELF AGRUING WITH INNER SELF_

**_Chapter 4 Review_**

**_TENTEN POV_**

**_I was in a magic place in a beautiful place and yet I was sad. I looked out onto the river as some one walked behind me. The touched my shoulder making me give out a small scream. I looked behind me and saw a man in a suit with a dark blue/balk mask on. He asked me to dance which I kindly said yes to. We walked down the steps and I tripped over one of them. I was about to meet my doom when two strong arms caught me. At that point in time the giant clock tower rang and everyone began to take off each others mask. This stranger pulled me up and slowly began to pull off his mask as I was doing to him. I saw a smirk before, BANG BANG BANG my clock rang. I pulled myself over to the mirror and say the date. Today was the day where I would play Neji's girlfriend._**

**_Chapter 5 They Arrive_**

**_Neji POV_**

**_I woke up at the normal 8 and went down for breakfast. Hinata was downstairs helping the maids make breakfast._**

**_"Do you what anything to drink Neji" she asked_**

**_"No thank you" I said then turn to the maid and added," May I have pancakes "_**

**_" Hai hyuga-sama" she said_**

**_" Oh come on Neji it's yours and my favorite strawberry fruit juice with a lemon slice" she pleaded. I finally gave in and took some since it's my favorite. _**

**_"Thank you Hinata" I said leaving her alone._**

**_Hinata POV_**

**_I woke up extra early since Neji wakes up early. I ran down the stairs and saw Neji. I ran into the kicten and made some strawberry juice but added something to it. When Neji came down I pleaded with him to have some and he eventually gave in. Sucker. With that he left leaving me alone. I ran up to my room and called Naruto. (AN: Do they even have phones?) The first thing he asked was did he drink it. Which I asked yes. He said perfect right before he hanged up. Neji won't know what hit him._**

**_Neji POV_**

**_After I left I felt a little strange but I forgot it and went to Tenten's. When I got there Tenten was walking out the door and ran right into me. The worst was when she fell forward landing on me. We where in that postion for a few seconds got out and walked to practice together. All throughout the walk me inner me was actually quiet, almost like he wasn't there. Once we got to practice_**

**_Gai said to us" Prepare for Naruto toally youthful party" he then added a good guy pose and a tooth ping that could blind people._**

**_Lee said " Oh Gai you are to good to us" as he ran for a hug_**

**_"Lee"_**

**_"Gai"_**

**_"Lee" Then was the same old redefine all laws of science and make the sunset at 1 in the afternoon. I turned to Tenten and said " You ever wonder how the make the sunset in the middle of the day._**

**_" All the time" she said a little weirded out by those two, who won't. soon after their little hug fest the green beasts left and we where about to begin sparring. We where in our fighting stances when three annoying girls walked by._**

**_" Hey Tenten" said Ino Sakura and Hinata all at the same time._**

**_" Hey guys" Tenten said_**

**_" Tenten did you get your outfit for Naruto party?" Ino said as she and hinata held up two kimonoes and Sakura held up a maid oufit._**

**_"Oh no I toally forgot I don't even own a kimono" she said as Ino gasped_**

**_" You don't own a kimono then we have to get you one right now. You won't mind if we take your friend here Neji will ya. she said_**

**_" No, I guess I just train with your father Hinata." I said and then departed._**

**_Tenten POV_**

**_After Neji things got weird. I was all sweaty so I told the girls to meet me at my house in 20 mins so we could leave for the mall. I was picking up my tools when that strange killing arua from two days before was back. I turned around to find the smae girl from the restaurant was standing next to the giant oak tree. I don't know why but this girl still sending chills down my back._**

**_" So you're still hanging around my Neji after I told you not to." she said with venom her voice._**

**_" Well of course I am he's on my team I see him everyday"I barked back _**

**_" Well don't get used to him Neji's is my future boyfriend not yours'' she said getting even more venom in her voice._**

**_" Please, Neji's is not my boyfriend." I said wishing that wasn't true._**

**_" Yeah well I hear other wise." she said_**

**_" Please he's only my friend and he most likely only see's me as a friend" I said sadness in my voice_**

**_" Well if that the case then I'm sorry that I said that. I mean it's so hard to get a guy when he's as cold as Neji you know" she said sitting on the ground_**

**_"Tell me about my crush Ne, is a cold but he opens up to me. " I said hoping that she didn't hear me say his name_**

**_" What did you say my crush Neji?" she said eyeing me_**

**_" NO" I said while blushing in crimson red_**

**_" I knew you liked him. Well looks like I have some companison now don't I" she said smiling while she got up and walked away._**

**_" I guess so. By the way what's you name before I start calling you fangirl" I said before she was gone._**

**_" It's May" she said_**

**_" Bye May" I said thinking maybe no all fangirls are dumb. Then I turned and saw Skiha running from his. I ran home after that took a quick bath and changed into the normal outfit. I waited about two seconds before the girls where on by front porch. We all walked to the mall getting a bunch of looks from guys on the way there. When we got there we went straight to the formal dresses. Hinata and the others already picked out there outfits. Hinata had a dark blue kimono with a light blue lace with tea leaves all over it. Ino had a dark purple kimono with a light purple lace and pink flowers. Sakura had to wear a french maid outfit since it was the only one left. It was a little small but the problem was it was really short._**

**_We went thought the whole store. I think I tried on everything in there beforing we pick out a light green one with bird flying and the lace was blue. Soon after we ran back to my house to put the finishing touches._**

**_Neji POV_**

**_I was getting ready for Naruto's party since it started at 5. I walked over to Tenten's in my formal robes getting many looks from my fangirls. Once I got there I knocked on the door to find Hinata there. She let me in and we walked to Tenten's room. When we walked in I saw Tenten in a kimono. I never thought I see Tenten so girly looking. I must have been staring when Tenten had her back turn beacuse Hinata told me to stop gawking. We where about to go to the baka's house when Sakura stopped us. She demanded that we use the transport justu since she wasn't going to walk the guy filled streets in her oufit. If she did half the guys wouldn't stop staring at her, it was that short. With that we transported ourselves to the party and wheren't the first ones there. I have a felling that this is going to be most interesting.  
_**


	6. The murder

_**Hey all you people. I have a question how was your Thanksgiving. Mine was great but I ate before I went to my grandma's house. So when I got there I was full and only took a plate and now all my family thinks I starve myself. Crazy Right. The good news is that I went shoppin all day today since it's black Friday. I got a pair of shining pants and a matching top, man I look good.**_

_**Manda: Keep telling yourself that.**_

_**Angel: I starting to wish that you would have gone to New York for Thanksgiving.**_

_**Manda: Hey Florida is my home baby.**_

_**Angel: Right**_

_**Disclaimer: Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if we did Choiji won't be as fat.**_

_"INNER SELF"_

_"SELF YELLING AT INNER SELF"_

_**" WHAT'S HAPPENING"**_

_**Chapter 5 Review**_

_**Neji POV**_

_**I was getting ready for Naruto's party since it started at 5. I walked over to Tenten's in my formal robes getting many looks from my fangirls. Once I got there I knocked on the door to find Hinata there. She let me in and we walked to Tenten's room. When we walked in I saw Tenten in a kimono. I never thought I see Tenten so girly looking. I must have been staring when Tenten had her back turn beacuse Hinata told me to stop gawking. We where about to go to the baka's house when Sakura stopped us. She demanded that we use the transport justu since she wasn't going to walk the guy filled streets in her oufit. If she did half the guys wouldn't stop staring at her, it was that short. With that we transported ourselves to the party and wheren't the first ones there. I have a felling that this is going to be most interesting.**_

_**Chapter 6 The Murder**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**After we got home from the mall I was attacked by the other girls. We began working on Ino first. After she put on her kimono when put on her make up. We started with her eyes, we put a slight purple color to not only highlight her eyes but it goes with her outfit. Then we did her nails we put on a clear shiny polish so it doesn't look she spent hours on her looks. Next came her lashes which where looking great. Finally we spent some time putting her blush on so it look natural which took some time. We did the same thing with Sakura and Hinata and then came me.**_

_**Hinata POV**_

_**When the girls where finish with me finally came Tenten. We thought ine the start that we play a joke on her and make her look like a clown but if we did that she could cut us up in little pieces so we didn't. When we where done she look great. We had the world's lightest green for eyeshadow, the perfect shade for lipgloss that made her lips look great and her face look perfectly natural and her long curly hair behide her face. Minutes after we had finished Neji ranged the door and Tenten asked me to go get it. I lead Neji upstairs to find we had done a great job since Neji of all people was gawking when Tenten had her back turn. I told him to regain Hyuga grace since I was afriad him might drool. As soon as I said that he stapped back into himself just in time too. Since Tenten was turning around to greet him. The whole time I wondered if the potion had taking affect. His eyes didn't look fine but I couldn't be sure.**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**Soon after the makeover we arrive at Naruto's. This after being forced to use the transport because Sakura didn't want guys to gawk at her like Neji was doing to me. The whole time my inner self was crazy.**_

_**Flashback**_

_" Look behind you Neji is so gawking" yelled you know who.**I pulled out my mirror out of my bag and saw Neji look at me.**_

_" OMG he looks so hot in his formal outfit" I schreed back_

_" Yeah he does, wait what is Hinata sying in his ear" said my inner voice. **I looked into the mirror to see Hinata saying something then Neji blushing and then he looks lik nothing happened.**_

_" She most likly told him to stop gawking at me" i said clearly upset." Oh well might as well leave" with that I turned around and we left._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**Man Naruto went all out I said look up. Nartuo had transformed his one bedroom apartment into a Jamestown looking castle. It was even more beautiful on the inside. The walls line with pitures of Naruto his freind even one with him and Sasuke looking like best friends. That's when I saw Naruto and I knew that he must still really miss Sasuke. That's when it hit me Naruto joined team seven after his 13th birthday so Sasuke never got to go his party. It must be hard knowing that his best freind is the one person closets to his heart since he has no family and the one person he cannot save.**_

_**Neji, Lee and I began to look around the place. It was even bigger than his house and he's stinking rich. That's when I heard a voice that was like an angel. We followed it to find Ino had started singing with Kakashi playing the piano. I sat right next to him and we started talking. He's a preety cool person when you get to know him if he doesn't have his dumb romance novel with him. Sakura was walking past me when she hit Shika and his drink landed right on me. **_

_**"Hey watch where your going Sakura" I said while getting up.**_

_**" I am so sorry Tenten." she said trying to comfort me. I was about to yell some more when Naruto came in between us and offered Kakashi some soda. He gladly took a drink of it and fell onto the piano seconds later. Neji ran over to see with his byakugan to see into his head but got a pain at the middle of his blind area in the nack of his neck. Sakura soon after flipped over Kakashi and yelled**_

_**" Oh my God Kakashi has been murder!" Soon after an eeire slience fell over the room.**_

_**Wow a chilfhanger it's my first one in this story.**_


	7. A Real Killer

_**Hey all you people out there. I'm loving how you guys are actually reviewing now. Thanks lot I need those reviews for the rest of my future Naruto romance mystery stories.**_

_**Angel: In my stories the thought that your true love can be ripped away from you at any giving moment adds to the horror felling of the story.**_

_**Manda: In my stories love wins all and nothing can defeat it.**_

_**Angel: My story sounds more interesting**_

_**Manda: No it doesn't**_

_**Angel: Yeah it does**_

_**Tenten: Break it up you two.Neji say the disclaimer Angel wrote**_

_**Neji: Sure, Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if they did all of their favorite pairings would end up together. Only a girl could write that.**_

_**Angel Manda and Tenten: Hey!**_

_**" What's Happening"**_

_" Self yelling at inner self"_

_" Inner Self'_

_**Chapter 6 Review**_

_**I was about to yell some more when Naruto came in between us and offered Kakashi some soda. He gladly took a drink of it and fell onto the piano seconds later. Neji ran over to see with his byakugan to see into his head but got a pain at the middle of his blind area in the back of his neck. Sakura soon after flipped over Kakashi and yelled**_

_**" Oh my God Kakashi has been murder!" Soon after a chilling silence fell over the room.**_

_**Chapter 7 A Real Killer**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**The group came to the fact that this is only a game when Kakashi got up and ask where the bathroom was. Naruto told him to take some food and leave since we can't have a dead guy walk around. With that he took nearly every piece of food leaving us to collect our thoughts. Neji was eager to find out who killed Kakshi and walked around to find clues along with me. He tried to use his byakugan but that pain at his blind spot came back and he fell to the floor.**_

_**Hinata and I carried him to a spare room and put him on his bed. **_

_**" I hope he's ok " Hinata said but mumbled the last part so I couldn't hear her. I was going to ask her what she said when Neji began to awake. I sat down on his bed as Hinata left the room.**_

_**Hinata POV**_

_**Man I am a horrid person, how could I do that to Neji. That potion was only going to shock his byakugan so he couldn't use it for this party because one of the biggest clues is in the walls. It wasn't meant to hurt him so much he would fall. Wait a minute this is Neji now that he knows that using the byakugan will hurt him he won't use it. Now I better find Naruto and quick.**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**I wonder why Hinata left, oh well the main point now is so make sure who ever did this to Neji is punished.**_

_**" Tenten what happen?" a voice asked me. I turned around to find him almost fully awake getting out of his bed. I jumped up and said, " Neji are you ok?" giving him a huge hug. When I came to reason with myself that I was hugging the Neji Hyuga I let go and turned around so he wouldn't see me blushing. We left the room and walked back into the main room where everyone was looking around.**_

_**I pulled Ino away from look and she said" Hurry Tenten who ever wins this game is going to get a secret prize" **_

_**I said " If it's a secret then how do you know it's worth getting?''**_

_**Ino just looked up and said " But what if it is worth getting?" With that I was hooked and began to look for clues. Naruto then made a fake phone call to the cops and a girl that I know was at the door. I walked over to the door to see May.**_

_**" May! What are you doing here." I asked **_

_**" Well Naruto is my neighbor and he asked if I help out with his party. Now who was the last person to speak to the Kakashi?" She asked walking around the room.**_

_**" I was" I told her. She looked around some more and then said " Well what where you two talking about?"**_

_**Flashback**_

_**" Hey Kakashi" I said clearly upset**_

_**" What's wrong Tenten?'' he asked **_

_**" Oh it's nothing, I mean it's so hard to get someone to see you. This guy most likly see's me only as a friend." I said not believing that I had just said that to him. But at the same time it was nice having someone to talk to.**_

_**" Well have you asked Neji yet" he said **_

_**" No but I" then finally coming to the fact that he said Neji and not your crush I said "What makes you think that it's Neji?''**_

_**" Because I have seen you to together and really every one but Neji knows about it. We actually been betting on when he will see it front of him. The sad part is that he's a prodigy" he said chuckling**_

_**" No one has tried to tell him right?'' I said with a hint of pure rage.**_

_**" Well Ino did once but we eventually stopped her." he said**_

_**" Thank God. You know your really cool to talk with when you don't have that book." I said while holding back my laughter.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**" Just some ninja stuff I" I said once again lied through my teeth ( An: Man does anyone tell the truth any more)**_

_**" Ok, but that can only mean one thing,I know who has done this it was" May was then cut off by Kiba**_

_**" It was the bulter wasn't it." he said earning looks from every one.**_

_**" What it's always the bulter in those horror flims." Shino said and everyone agreed**_

_**" No Kiba it was" May was once again cut off by a clap of thunder, the lights flittering and a scream to shake the night. When the lights came back on May was found on the floor with the words I what to keep playing in blood on the wall. Ino then looked at her neck and her silver necklace was gone. We all began laughing but Naruto and Hinata had cold looks on their faces. **_

_**" Hinata what's wrong you and Naruto did a great job with this story. I was almost scared for a second there." I said laughing**_

_**" Well you should be scared May's was only going to faint because of some fake illness. She wasn't going to fake death." she said clapping on to Naruto**_

_**" What do you mean,Hinata?She's just faking right " I asked inching my way over to Neji while Ino hanged on to Shika, Sakura onto Kiba while Choiji and Shino seem just fine. Sakura being a medic flipped ove May to hear her heartbeat**_

_**" The good news is that she has a good heartbeat and isn't going to die." she said as a breath of relief was clearly heard. " The bad news is that I found this in her neck." she said holding up a ninja needle. **_

_**" But if that's the case then that's means" Hinata couldn't go on so Naruto finished for her**_

_**" It means that someone is in the house and he want's us out." he said as another lighting bolt was seen outside the window freezing us in our places.**_

_**Oh this is getting good man I good.**_

_**Tenten: I say your the first person to put this idea on the site.**_

_**Sakura: Yeah but do you have to scare us I mean me with Kiba**_

_**Me: it was that or Shino**_

_**Sakura: Never mind what I just said**_

_**Ino: Well I don't mind who I'm holding on to**_

_**Hinata: Of course you don't You have Shika and I have Naruto and Tenten has Neji the only person not happy about this is Sakura.**_

_**Someplace where guys go that girls will never know**_

_**Neji: why did Naruto kiss Hinata in the last chapter**_

_**Naruto: Well I have no complaints**_

_**Neji:( hits Naruto) You hurt her and you'll wake with a grace marker, you got that**_

_**Naruto:( sweating crazy) Yes Neji**_

_**Shika: Man you're mean we could go on about all the Neji and Tenten moments in this story. We know you like that**_

_**Neji:( blushing) I don't know what you're talking about.**_

_**Me: Right sure you don't.Oh well I have another story to work with. It's called I Know What You Did Last summer Naruto Style. You see in this one Tenten Neji Naruto and Hinata run over this kid and make a pact never to talk about it again. Well now some one is after them and they need to find out who. Please review this story**_

_**Kiba: When did you get here?**_


	8. Rooms

_**Hey There. By the looks of it I now have 14 reviews. Remember I need 15 if I want to keep this stories going. Not until I get 15 reviews I won't let out my finally chapter until the 15 one is there**_

_**Tenten: Hey Angel how is that kiss between me and Neji coming?**_

_**Angel: trust me you will never see it coming Tenten**_

_**Neji: should I be scared?**_

_**Angel: Yes you should Neji. Tenten read the disclaimer Manda wrote**_

_**Tenten: Ok, Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if they did Sasuke wouldn't go evil with that gay guy.**_

_**Angel: he was to hot to be evil**_

_**Tenten: Yeah he was**_

_**Neji: Hey!**_

_**Angel: was that jealously Neji?**_

_**Neji: no**_

_**" What's happening"**_

_**" Inner Voice"**_

_" Self barking at inner self"_

_**Chapter 7 Review**_

_**" No Kiba it was" May was once again cut off by a clap of thunder, the lights flittering and a scream to shake the night. When the lights came back on May was found on the floor with the words I what to keep playing in blood on the wall. Ino then looked at her neck and her silver necklace was gone. We all began laughing but Naruto and Hinata had cold looks on their faces. **_

_**" Hinata what's wrong you and Naruto did a great job with this story. I was almost scared for a second there." I said laughing**_

_**" Well you should be scared May's was only going to faint because of some fake illness. She wasn't going to fake death." she said clapping on to Naruto**_

_**" What do you mean,Hinata?She's just faking right " I asked inching my way over to Neji while Ino hanged on to Shika, Sakura onto Kiba while Choiji and Shino seem just fine. Sakura being a medic flipped ove May to hear her heartbeat**_

_**" The good news is that she has a good heartbeat and isn't going to die." she said as a breath of relief was clearly heard. " The bad news is that I found this in her neck." she said holding up a ninja needle. **_

_**" But if that's the case then that's means" Hinata couldn't go on so Naruto finished for her**_

_**" It means that someone is in the house and he want's us out." he said as another lighting bolt was seen outside the window freezing us in our places.**_

_**Chapter 8 Rooms**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**We couldn't move from our places. Neji and I where cluching on to one another but I didn't even care I wanted to leave. Ino was the first to say something (AN: No shock there)**_

_**" What about my necklace?" she said looking down at her bare neck**_

_**" Who cares about your necklace, we need to get out of here." someone said. All of a sudden everyone turned and looked at me that's when I learned that I had said that. The fear in my voice made it sound like someone toally made me sound different. Naruto trying to end the silence said " I agree we can have my party another day all I want is to get out of here alive." I was scared at the fact he said I what to get out of here alive and not I want to get out of here, but I followed he anyway.**_

_**As soon as we walked out of the main room we walked into a small hallway where we made our way to the door. Once we reached the door we tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The good news was that the killer wouldn't be going no where he was still trapped inside, the bad news was so where we. Naruto then gave us keys for the rooms that we would have to sleep in. We where all in the same hallway so if anything where to happen we could get backup.The rooms where**_

_**Room 1: Ino and Sakura**_

_**Room 2: Hinata and I**_

_**Room 3:Neji and Lee**_

_**Room 4:Naruto (AN:that was his room and no one wanted to even go in there)**_

_**Room 5:Choiji and Shika**_

_**Room 6:Shino and Kiba**_

_**Room 7: Gai ( AN:can't believe he stayed to play adult to a bunch of kids) I was happy I was with Hinata if I was with ino I asked her about the failed crush plot and if I was with Sakura I go insane. Once we went inside I saw that the room was as big as Neji's! It had two full size beds which Hinata said where crib size for the little kids at the Hyuga Compound. My jaw dropped, if my skin could my jaw would be on the floor.**_

_**" Hey there what did I miss?" my inner said**_

_" Where have you been?" I asked more like demand from the voice_

_**" Well after my break at the meeting I went to you about the whole Neji staring at you, then I went back. she said**_

_" Well while you where gone I found out something is wrong with Neji's eyes, everyone knows about my crush on Neji, yeah now we are stuck in a house with a killer somewhere loose inside of it! I said to the voice_

_**" Wow I missed alot well maybe this will calm you down I got some info on Neji" she said playfully. At that second I became more and more interested with what she was saying.**_

_Really?" I said_

**_"Yeah." she said" _**

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Tenten had just flash out of her mind and was at a large table with all of your favorite ninjas inner selves( AN: these are Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choiji, Shika,Hinata, Kiba, Shino,Lee and Neji)**_

_**"Ok lets get this started so we can get back to messing with our bobies minds" Ino said**_

_**" Well lets see have we completed our missions yet?" Sakura asked**_

_**" Yeah we have I'm with Hinata, Shika is close to asking out Ino and Kiba is on the path of learning he likes Sakura." Naruto said spining around in his chair. ( AN: these guys are playing matchmaker, so sad)**_

_**" What about Tenten and Neji?'' Sakura said shooting glances at us.**_

_**" Well Tenten thinks that Neji only see's her as a freinds and doesn't what to ruin that with her feelings so she keeps them quiet" inner Tenten said**_

_**" But I know for a fact that Neji likes her he told me." Inner Neji said shocking everyone**_

_**" He actually said that?" I asked him**_

_**" Yes he did, caught me off guard and I am him, well a piece of him anyway." he said**_

_**" Well I better tell Tenten this." I said as I flashed away while the other inners followed.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_" Well what did he say?" I asked _

_**" Inner Neji told me that he does like you but you have to tell him at the right time." the inner me said**_

_" How will I know?" I asked dumbfounded_

_" Trust me you'll know" **she said and the was gone. I then made my way to the dinning room. neji said we have to act as if we where still paying the game. I was in the dinning room talking to Hinata.**_

_**" Wow Hinata that's a beautiful watch." I said gazing down of the silver watch**_

_**" I know, my daddy brought for me." She said laughting. Soon after we sat down for dinner. The meal went by fast and soon we where walking to our rooms. We where walking past a suit of armor when the sword fell. It was aimed for Naruto luckly Hinata pushed him out of the way before it sliced off his head. After that we all ran to Naruto' s room. We all sat down at the few places you could see the floor.**_

_**" Guys I think I know a way we can get out of here. I could used the Rasegan and bust down the front door. Naruto said**_

_**" Well what are you waiting for we got to get out of here." Choiji said between bites ( He hasn't said anything in a while.)**_

_**" There's only one problem if I break anything in this house my justu will cumble the house to pieces." he said**_

_**I think that's where I'll stop today**_

_**Sakura: hard choice breaking out with the change you'll get smashed or staying in a house with a killer.**_

_**Tenten: I say we stay I mean we are all ninjas right we can defend ourselves**_

_**Ino: May was a ninja as well**_

_**Angel: Which will they chose put that in your review cause even I don't know which one they will go with**_

_**The whole cast: Our lives are in her hands? We are doomed.**_

_**Angel: Hey!**_


	9. The Choice

_**Hey there. I am so sorry that I haven't review in a while. I been having test after test. Then you have that dumb science project. We are suppose to make up something that can by design 20 to 30 years from now. How are we going to know what can happen in the future. Man then there going to be reviewed by people who actually matter. Not Mr. H., no some guy that works for the Toshiba ExploraVision.**_

_**Manda: Yeah, well that sucks for you Angel**_

_**Angel : Why I...**_

_**Sakura: Break it up you two, Naruto read the disclaimer**_

_**Naruto: finally I'm in this. Ok, Angel and Manda don't own Naruto, nor do they think NarutoXHinata is a good pair they just write about it cause most people do. They like NarutoXSakura way better. Besides Hinata is weak**_

_**Hinata: No I am not!**_

_**Neji: Yes you are.**_

_**Hinata: yes brother**_

_**Naruto: Wait there's more the last sentence reads, besides Hinata is weak and she listens to Neji too much.**_

_**"What's happening"**_

_**"Inner Voice"**_

_" Self arguing with inner voice"_

_**Chapter 8 Review**_

_**The meal went by fast and soon we where walking to our rooms. We where walking past a suit of armor when the sword fell. It was aimed for Naruto luckily Hinata pushed him out of the way before it sliced off his head. After that we all ran to Naruto' s room. We all sat down at the few places you could see the floor.**_

_**" Guys I think I know a way we can get out of here. I could used the Rasegan and bust down the front door. Naruto said**_

_**" Well what are you waiting for we got to get out of here." Choiji said between bites ( He hasn't said anything in a while.)**_

_**" There's only one problem if I break anything in this house my justu will cumble the house to pieces." he said**_

_**Chapter 9 The Choice**_

_**Tenten Pov**_

_**This was a hard choice. We could stay but we might die or we could go and there is a good chance will die.**_

_**I got up and said "I say we stay, I mean we can defend ourselves can't we?"**_

_**Then Lee got up and said " Tenten is most correct and it will be great training!"**_

_**Shino then said" Yeah but this isn't training it's the real thing if we die we ain't coming back."**_

_**Ino then said " I agree with Shino we have a chance to leave and we should take it."**_

_**The I said" Yes, but this risk is far more greater leaving than staying we should stay put."**_

_**Naruto then got up and said " We should take a vote on it, those who think we should stay raise your hands." At that Neji, Lee, Hinata, Gai and mine hands we up.**_

_**Then Naruto said " All of those who think we should leave raise your hands." With that Ino, Shika, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura,Shino and Kiba's hands where up.**_

_**Kiba then said " Well the group has choosing and we will now be escourted off the island." Getting look from everyone even Shino.**_

_**" You've been watching too much Survival again haven't you Kiba?" I said **_

_**" Maybe." was all he said as we left the room. Naruto then told us to go clean out the rooms cause once this place is destroyed you wouldn't find it again. I went to my room and clean out the few thing in there and walked over to Neji's room. When I was about to walk into the room Naruto caught me. I turned around to see Naruto with the one picture I saw earlier with him and Saskue. **_

_**He said " Tenten you're taller then me will you help me put this picture on the wall."**_

_**I said " Why would you want to do that? didn't you say anything inside the house will be crushed."**_

_**" That's why I leaving in here. This picture reminds me too much of the fun my team had. After Sasuke left that all went away. Jairaya said it's time I forget about him and move on." he said looking down at his feet**_

_**I simply said " Is that what your gut tells you to do?"**_

_**"No, but I have to." he said still looking at his feet**_

_**" You don't have to do anything. Sasuke is still your best friend and he wouldn't what you to give up that easily, now would he?" I said**_

_**" But Jariaya said,'' he said only to me cut off by me**_

_**" Jariaya isn't you. Are you going to live your whole life on what Jairaya saids? I said clearly pissed**_

_**Naruto looked up at me and said " NO"**_

_**I signed and said " Good now go put that picture in a safe place."**_

_**Naruto then said " Thanks Tenten. By the way come to my room in a few mins. you can have the secret prize."**_

_**My eyes light up " Really what is it?''**_

_**Naruto then said " 50 bucks" and left **_

_**I turned into Neji door to see Neji packet some medince Hinata gave him. She seem really scared of something and kept looking out the window. After about ten minutes passed Neji was packet and we where about to leave the room we Hinata scream and knocked over Neji's suitcase. **_

_**" I am soo sorry Neji " she said while picking up his things. **_

_**" It's ok Hinata it's not like you did it on purpose or anything?" he said eying her**_

_**" I have to go to Naruto room for a second, ok guys?" i said about to leave**_

_**" Neji why would you go with her?" Hinata said surprising me**_

_**" But don't you want any help?" he asked**_

_**" No not really, I just really want to get out of here." she said clearly scared**_

_**" Don't we all." I said leaving with neji when Hinata ran to Neji gave him a hug and told him to look the door from the outside. We left and where in Naruto's room with him sitting on his bed.**_

_**" Hey guys, well here's you prize." he said handing me a card full of money**_

_**" Thanks, Naruto; by the way who was the fake murder going to be anyway?" I asked**_

_**" Oh that's easy, it was" Naruto was then cut off by another lighting bolt, the lights flickering and anothe scream. When the lights came back on Naruto was gone.**_

_**" NARUTO!!" me and Neji yelled but the only answer was silence**_

_**Wow now who can save them from the horrid fate that lies within the house of Fear**_

_**Sakura: That's pretty good there Angel **_

_**Ino: Yeah but it's not that scary**_

_**Hinata: Your kidding right how come your teeth where chattering in the six chapter, for the sound affects**_

_**Every Girl expect Ino: ( laughing)**_

_**Ino: That's not funny Hinata**_

_**Hinata: Yes it is**_

_**Angel: Oh well now there only hope of getting out if gone what will happen next in the house of fear?**_


	10. Framed

_**Angel: Hey all out there I am so tried**_

_**Manda: What's wrong Angel?**_

_**Angel: You know that dumb Tobshia project I've been working on?**_

_**Manda: The one where you have to make something that can be made 20-30 years in the future?**_

_**Angel: Yeah**_

_**Manda: What about it?**_

_**Angel: Well it took all weekend to finish plus homework, and jazz band practice Monday I haven't gotten a wink of sleep.**_

_**Manda: Maybe you should cut down with the extra work, I mean you don't have to go to jazz band**_

_**Angel: ( death glares)**_

_**Manda: Or maybe not**_

_**Angel: That's what I thought you said. I don't care who but someone read the disclaimer**_

_**Kiba: It's my turn? I don't want to read this so whoever can get it from my hand first gets to**_

_**Everyone expect Neji then jumps dumb kiba with srceams clearly heard. Then Neji just read the disclaimer he found on the floor.**_

_**Neji: Angel and Mand don't own Naruto if they did people wouldn't fight over dumb things like this**_

_**Everyone: Hey!**_

_**" What's happening"**_

_**" Inner voice"**_

_" Self agruing with inner voice"_

_**Chapter 9 review**_

_**" Don't we all." I said leaving with neji when Hinata ran to Neji gave him a hug and told him to look the door from the outside. We left and where in Naruto's room with him sitting on his bed.**_

_**" Hey guys, well here's you prize." he said handing me a card full of money**_

_**" Thanks, Naruto; by the way who was the fake murder going to be anyway?" I asked**_

_**" Oh that's easy, it was" Naruto was then cut off by another lighting bolt, the lights flickering and anothe scream. When the lights came back on Naruto was gone.**_

_**" NARUTO!!" me and Neji yelled but the only answer was silence**_

_**Chapter 10 Framed**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**We searched around Naruto's room but found no sign of him. After we trashed Naruto's room even more ( A&M: didn't know that was even possible) and we where about to leave when Sakura and Ino came running through the door.**_

_**" Is every thing all right? We heard Tenten scream from all the way down stairs!" they said in unsion**_

_**" Really all the way down stairs?" I said not thinking I screamed that loudly**_

_**" Yeah!" Ino said**_

_**" Wow, I must have been really freaked out." I said**_

_**" Well of course you are Naruto is gone!" my annoying side said**_

_**"What freaked you out so much?" Sakura said getting annoyed**_

_**" You won't scream will you?" I said **_

_**" We're not making any promises." Ino said**_

_**" Fine, brace yourselves Naruto is missing" I said crowding up my ears as they let out a ear slicing scream.**_

_**" Ok ow" Neji said trying to stop the ringing in his ears.**_

_**" What do you mean gone?" Sakura said worried**_

_**" I mean he's not here no more. We didn't see how he disappeared" I said**_

_**'' What do you mean? You guys where actually in here." ino said eyeing us**_

_**" Well yeah" I said look in another way**_

_**" Is it also true that you where the last person to speak to Kakashi before his fake death" Ino said pacing**_

_**" Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with Naruto?'' I said to Ino, but she didn't hear me**_

_**" Finally isn't it also true that you told me about how you tought May was an evil Neji fangirl?" Ino said **_

_**" I don't remember that!" I barked at her**_

_**" You, don't well let me refresh your mind." Ino said with hands on her hips**_

_**Flashback**_

_**I was talking on the phone with Ino in a towel, my hair wet and a green face mask.**_

_**"So how your day go" I asked**_

_**" You know same old same old, you? Ino asked**_

_**" Well after training all day Neji asked me out to go get something to eat" I said waiting for Ino's reaction**_

_**" No way, the cold hearted Neji finally asked you out!" she said, more like screamed in my ear**_

_**" Bad news was that it was only to say sorry for over working me until I knocked myself out" I said unhappy**_

_**" Don't worry Ten, he will ask you out for a real date one of these days" she said**_

_**" Hopefully, anyway when we got there Naruto gave me an invite to his party, did you get one? I asked**_

_**" Yep" she said**_

_**" After he left there was this bitch Neji fangirl " I said (A&M: I don't cuss in real life but I need to keep the rating)**_

_**" Really what did she look like?" Ino asked**_

_**" She wore a purple tang top, a blue mini, fishnets, normal ninja shoes, and had a leaf head band on her arm like Shika." I said**_

_**" So she was a slut?" Ino said**_

_**" Pretty much and an evil Neji fangirl " I said**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**" Oh yeah, now I remember, but I don't see where you're going with this?" I said**_

_**" I think you put poison in Kasahi drink and when May was about to say you did it you killed her when the lights flittered and finally when Naruto said we where leaving you kill him as well." Ino said**_

_**" That would expand the writing on the wall and why you voted against leaving!" Sakura said as the rest of the guys pondered this (A&M: They got there during the flashback)**_

_**" What Tenten could never do anything like that she nice and a good person!" Neji said getting looks from ever one**_

_**" What?" Neji said blushing along with me**_

_**" Anyway what where you guys even doing in here?" Kiba asked. Before I could answer Ino grabbed the card out of my hand and looked at the money inside**_

_**" Not only did you kill Naruto, but you sold 50 dollars from him as well!" Ino said**_

_**'' We didn't steal it Naruto gave it to us" I said**_

_**" Why would he do that" Sakura said**_

_**" He whated to thank me for helping him with his greif about Sasuke." I said **_

_**" Yeah right" Ino said hands on her hips**_

_**" We have a person who knows why we where in here" Neji said**_

_**" Who?" Ino said**_

_**" Hinata" Neji said leading us to my room. But when we opened it Hinata was gone. We looked all around the room but found nothing.**_

_**" I sorry my students but if you don't have any witnesses I going to have to search ya" Gai said while search me. He found nothing for me but Neji was another story. Gai found Ino's necklace in Neji's shirt pocket along with a tube of poison.**_

_**" Aha, so Neji helped you Tenten, didn't he!" Ino screamed while Shika was trying to calm her down.**_

_**" I'm so sorry but until the cops come I will have to lock you guys inside this room." Gai said locking the door.**_

_**" What just happened Neji?" I said face up on the bed**_

_**" Isn't is easy, Tenten we've been framed." he said**_

_**Well that's Enought for one day**_

_**Ino: cool I'm a good cop**_

_**Sakura: please you just got lucky**_

_**Ino: shut up, well at least my head doesn't need it's own tip code**_

_**Sakura: Why do you have to go there Ino pig**_

_**Ino: Fivehead!**_

_**Sakura: Pig!**_

_**Angel: shut up both of you! Well please review**_

_**Ino: Five head**_


	11. The Tunnel

_**Angel: Hey there Man life sucks**_

_**Manda: Why so Angel**_

_**Angel : I spent like a whole weekend on my project and I only got a C.**_

_**Manda: Aren't you an A+ student**_

_**Angel: Yes this is so going to bring down average**_

_**Manda: That sucks for you maybe you can tack your anger out on this chapter**_

_**Angel: Yeah Maybe I can. Ok Hinata read the disclaimer**_

_**Hinata: Ok Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if they did Hinata wouldn't studder in every sentence. No I don't, I didn't studder in that sentence**_

_**Angel: Yeah you kinda did it's just hard to type. **_

_**" What's happening"**_

_**" Inner Self"**_

_" Self aruging with inner self"_

_**Chapter 10 Review**_

_**" Oh yeah, now I remember, but I don't see where you're going with this?" I said**_

_**" I think you put poison in Kasahi drink and when May was about to say you did it you killed her when the lights flittered and finally when Naruto said we where leaving you kill him as well." Ino said**_

_**" That would expand the writing on the wall and why you voted against leaving!" Sakura said as the rest of the guys pondered this (AN: They got there during the flashback)**_

_**" What Tenten could never do anything like that she nice and a good person!" Neji said getting looks from ever one**_

_**" What?" Neji said blushing along with me**_

_**" Anyway what where you guys even doing in here?" Kiba asked. Before I could answer Ino grabbed the card out of my hand and looked at the money inside**_

_**" Not only did you kill Naruto, but you sold 50 dollars from him as well!" Ino said**_

_**'' We didn't steal it Naruto gave it to us" I said**_

_**" Why would he do that" Sakura said**_

_**" He whated to thank me for helping him with his greif about Sasuke." I said **_

_**" Yeah right" Ino said hands on her hips**_

_**" We have a person who knows why we where in here" Neji said**_

_**" Who?" Ino said**_

_**" Hinata" Neji said leading us to my room. But when we opened it Hinata was gone. We looked all around the room but found nothing.**_

_**" I sorry my students but if you don't have any witnesses I going to have to search ya" Gai said while search me. He found nothing for me but Neji was another story. Gai found Ino's necklace in Neji's shirt pocket along with a tube of poison.**_

_**" Aha, so Neji helped you Tenten, didn't he!" Ino screamed while Shika was trying to calm her down.**_

_**" I'm so sorry but until the cops come I will have to lock you guys inside this room." Gai said locking the door.**_

_**" What just happened Neji?" I said face up on the bed**_

_**" Isn't is easy Tenten, we've been framed." he said**_

_**Chapter 11 The Tunnel**_

**_Tenten POV_**

_**" Neji we should jump to conclusions I mean we don't really know what happen" I said **_

_**" Isn't it clear Tenten, some one plans this whole thing out and the leaves us to blame!" Neji said pacing back in fourth**_

_**" Well lets think, who could have the brains to plan this whole thing out?" I said sitting up on the bed**_

_**" Well lets see no way it would be Lee or Gai or there would have been the word youth in the message on the wall." Neji said**_

_**" Ino Sakura and Hinata aren't evil enough to plan this out, plus they would do this to me" I said**_

_**" Shikamaura is a genus but he would need a partner because he's to troublesome to do this all by himself" Neji said**_

_**" I think Shika is rubbing off on you Neji " I said holding back my laugh**_

_**" Hn" was his wonderfull reply**_

_**" Well who does that leave?" I asked **_

_**" That leaves Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Naruto" Neji said. After thinking about that we both burst out laughing**_

_**" Man so that can only mean some one else is behind this right?" I asked Neji**_

_**" I guess so" Neji said. Just then the door creaked open. I threw a kunai at it half from fear and other half from pure anger (AN: you be angry too if some one framed you)**_

_**" May I come in" a pink haired ninja said**_

_**" Why" I asked**_

_**" I wanted to help you guys. There is no way you guys are behind the craziness of this party" Sakura said not even meeting our eyes**_

_**" Then why did you support Ino" I asked**_

_**" I had to" Sakura said**_

_**" No you didn't" I said ticked off**_

_**" Yes I did! Hinata told me that Naruto said that if anything where do go wrong to call the cops. Since people can get in the house but not out" she nearly yelled**_

_**" Why would Naruto think something would go wrong?" Neji said thinking into this**_

_**" I don't know but it's a good thing he did. Now with the cops coming they would look around for more clues and find the killer" Sakura**_

_**" Yes but what if they come to get us and take us to jai for Naruto's death" I said**_

_**" I've been on the same team with Naruto all my life. Whoever took well he won't give up without a fight" Sakura said**_

_**" Ok, but we need to look for more clues and if we are gone they will suspect some one" I said**_

_**"Man we need a serect way out of here" Sakura said leaning on the book shelf. She turn around to take out a medic ninja book when all of a sudden the shelf spins around.**_

_**" Help me guys" I heard Sakura screams**_

_**" Don't worry we'll get you out" I said. With that we pull off every book until we found a medic ninja book and spund around also. When we stopped we where in some kind of cave with lanterns on the sides. **_

_**" Where are we" I said**_

_**" Some kind of tunnel" Neji answered**_

_**Well that's where I'll leave off**_

_**Ino: It's about time you updated Angel. I was starting to worry about waht will happen to me**_

_**Sakura: You are so spoiled**_

_**Ino: No I'm not, to be spoiled you need to be rich like Hinata**_

_**Hinata: I am not rich**_

_**Ino: Yah you are**_

_**Hinata: Nah uh**_

_**Ino: Yeah uh**_

_**( this went on for a coupled more hours)**_

_**Angel: those two are annoying. Oh well please review SHUT IT YOU TWO**_

**_Ino: Yah uh_**

**_Sakura: Oh forget Angel_**


	12. Case Solved

_**Angel: Man this stinks**_

_**Manda: why is that**_

_**Angel: BECAUSE THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Manda: What!**_

_**Angel: Yep, since they all ready found the biggest clue already**_

_**Manda: Really? When did they do that**_

_**Angel: Man your slow, remember when Hinata said she didn't what Neji to use hiw eyes because the biggest clue is in the walls**_

_**Manda: Oh yeah**_

_**Angel: People out there READ CHAPTER 9 CAREFULLY SOMETHING IN THERE WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT**_

_**Manda: Ok then Shikamaru read the disclaimer**_

_**Shika: Ok troublesome girl, Angel and mand don't own Naruto if they did I would most likely stop saying troublesome**_

_**" What's Happening"**_

_**" Inner Voice"**_

_"Self working with inner voice" _

_**Chapter 11 Review**_

_**"Man we need a secret way out of here" Sakura said leaning on the book shelf. She turn around to take out a medic ninja book when all of a sudden the shelf spins around and she's in a cave.**_

_**" Help me guys" Sakura screams**_

_**" Don't worry we'll get you out" I said. With that we pull off every book until we found the medic ninja book and spin around also. When we stopped we where in some kind of tunnel with lanterns on the sides. **_

_**" Where are we" I said**_

_**" Some kind of tunnel" Neji answered**_

_**Chapter 12 Case Solved**_

_**Tenten Pov**_

_**" Well how do you think we get out of here?" I asked**_

_**" We don't" Neji said getting looks from me and Sakura**_

_**" What do you mean we don't this place gives me the creeps" Sakura said**_

_**" Don't you see somehow this crazy night together" Neji said **_

_**" What do you mean, Neji? This night is all about someone trying to kill us" I said**_

_**" Or is it?" Neji said**_

_**" What else could it be? Naruto didn't even know what was going on and he planned this whole thing" Sakura said**_

_**" Or did he" Neji said**_

_**" Neji your becoming annoying with that?" I said **_

_**" Who cares I want to know what's been going on tonight and if you want to know too then follow me" Neji said wlking away with me and Sakura close behind. We must have been walking while we where talking because we where already at a door. I was a small box shape door with a large oval nob. Sakura pulled the handle back and we where in the fireplace of Naruto's room. ( AN: All of the rooms have fireplaces)**_

_**" How did we get into Naruto's room?" Sakura asked**_

_**" I was expecting some midevil looking room" Neji said**_

_**" Neji was this here ten mintutes ago" I said holding a bowl of ramen and a strawberry fruit juice with a lemon slice drink**_

_**" No it wasn't Tenten" Neji said**_

_**" Hey Neji isn't this your's and Hinata's favorite drink?" I said**_

_**" Yes it is and ramen is Naruto's favorite meal" Neji (AN: Well duh)**_

_**" I don't get where you guys are going with this?" Sakura said**_

_**" Right now you don't but you will. Come on we need to search the tunnels more" Neji said. We walked althroughout the tunnel and found entrances to nearly every room. That's when the pieces of the puzzle began to come together, but we needed to prove it. Once we got back to my room we knew what we had to do. All three of us ran downstairs to be meet by two police men.**_

_**Neji Pov**_

_**After we left the tunnel we meet these two men. One man was short, brown spiky hair and dark green eyes. The other man was tall had blue eyes and long black hair. Lee sat in a small chair and balled his eye's out**_

_**" What's wrong Lee" Tenten asked**_

_**"Oh my youthful teammates Gai is missing" Lee said between sobs**_

_**" Don't worry we'll help you find him Lee" I said **_

_**"You two will have to come down to the police department with us" the shorter cop said**_

_**" But we know who framed us" Tenten said**_

_**" Ok but make this fast, I what some ramen" the shorter cop said**_

_**" Ok then well as you know this night started off with the death of Kakashi. There was poison in his drink which caused a fake system meltdown. But before that drink was giving to him Naruto mixed the fake posion into the drink and killed him.**_

_**" Naruto was the fake murder" Ino yelled**_

_**" Yes he was and also some one had messed with my eyes so i couldn't see what happened." I said**_

_**" Now only someone from the main branch of the Hyuga clan can do that, isn't that right Hinata" Tenten said opening up the fireplace to show Hinata hiding there.**_

_**" But that doesn't explain May and Naruto disapperences." Shino said**_

_**" Doesn't it?" I said**_

_**" You see these tunnels connect every room together and also the outside. So someone could go outside while the lights where out and shoot a needle into the back of May's neck." Tenten said**_

_**" But this person would have to have an idea of the body's presser points such as Hinata or some one with Sasuke's eyes" I said**_

_**" So Hinata caused all those people to disappear" the taller cop said**_

_**" Not quite" Tenten said**_

_**" What do you mean?" Kiba asked**_

_**" Well some else threw the needle someone who has Sasuke's eyes" I said**_

_**" But the only other person is Kakashi and he left hours ago" Ino said**_

_**" Yes he did but he and Naruto are with each other all day while I train, Naruto must have talked Kakashi into helping him" Sakura said**_

_**" Yep so Naruto gets Kakashi to fake his death, gets Hinata to disable Neji's eyes by poisoning his favorite drink, then fakes his disappearances and leaves us to blame, while Hinata is seaking out of my room through the tunnels." Tenten said**_

_**" So where is Naruto now" Chouiji asked**_

_**" He's right under your nose" I said punching the short cop with my gentle fist showing Naruto**_

_**" Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura said running up to him**_

_**" So who's this other guy?" Lee asked**_

_**" Well this message " I want to keep playing" was writing high. Too high for Naruto or Hinata to reach so from the start Kiba was right the bulter did do it" I said punching Gai also.**_

_**" Gai"**_

_**" Lee"**_

_**"Gai"**_

_**"Lee"**_

_**"Gai"**_

_**"Lee"**_

_**"Gai" then the same old break the laws of science by making the sun rise at 9:00 pm. (AN: Wonder how they do that anyway?)**_

_**" Great job you to you solved the case" Naruto said**_

_**" So this whole thing was planned from the start" Ino said shocked Naruto could be that smart**_

_**" Yep, so you guys what to go out for a walk" Naruto said**_

_**" Sure, it would clear my head of this crazy night" Sakura said while leaving **_

_**Well here you go**_

_**Sakura: finally that night is gone**_

_**Angel: Or is it**_

_**Sakura: What do you mean**_

_**Tenten: is there still a chance I could kiss Neji**_

_**Angel: well you have to wait for Thursday now don't you**_

_**Tenten: I hate waiting**_


	13. They kiss

_**Angel: Man this stinks**_

_**Manda: why is that**_

_**Angel: BECAUSE THIS IS LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Manda: Please review this chapter **_

_**Manda: Ok then, Angel how about we read the disclaimer?**_

_**Angel:Sure**_

_**Manda and Angel: Angel and Manda don't own Naruto but we do wish you a happy holiday and a great new year**_

_**Angel: See you in 2007!**_

_**" What's Happening"**_

_**" Inner Voice"**_

_"Self working with inner voice" _

_**Chapter 12 Case Review**_

_**" Great job you to you solved the case" Naruto said**_

_**" So this whole thing was planned from the start" Ino said shocked Naruto could be that smart**_

_**" Yep, so you guys what to go out for a walk" Naruto said**_

_**" Sure, it would clear my head of this crazy night" Sakura said while leaving **_

_**Chapter 13 They Kiss **_

_**Tenten Pov**_

_"The way we solved that case was great wasn't it" I asked myself_

_**" Yeah but I still have a felling something really good goning to happening tonight" my inner me said**_

_" Really like what?" I asked_

_**" I don't know but my fellings are usally never wrong. Like that one time I told you those berries weren't right." my inner voice said**_

_**Flashback**_

_**About one year ago in the Chunin exams Tenten was looking for something to eat when she walked across a berry bush.**_

_**" Oh my these look great!" tenten said looking over the mixed colored berries**_

_**" Wait don't eat those!" inner vooice said**_

_" Why not they look good?" Tenten said_

_**" I just get a bad felling from them?" Inner Tenten said**_

_" Fine" Tenten said_

_**" Good test them out first" Inner Tenten said**_

_**" Lee try these berries" Tenten said throwing them to Lee**_

_**" Ok" Lee said popping two in his month. Let's just say Lee spent the rest of the night by the river throwing up his breakfast**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_" Ok, then I guess we should keep with the thers on the walk" I said_

_**Normal POV**_

_**" Ok guys since we all what to go diffrent ways how about we spilt up, walk and then go home?" Naruto asked**_

_**" For once that's a good idea" Sakura said**_

_**" Thanks" Naruto said, then when realizing what she said he quickly added " HEY!"**_

_**" Ok so what are the groups?" Ino said**_

_**"Well let's just spilt up with who we fell most comfortable with" Kiba said. With that they all got into groups they where**_

_**Neji and Tenten**_

_**Ino and Shikamaru**_

_**Hinata and Naruto**_

_**Sakura and Lee (AN: Lee just kinda followed her, so sad no one loves Lee)**_

_**Shino, and Chouji**_

_**May and Kiba ( May woke up at the end of the party and went along with them)**_

_**Kakashi and Gai (AN: they found Kakashi on a park bench reading his so called " novels") With that they all went their own ways**_

_**Neji and Tenten**_

_**Neji was already bored and decided to walk Tenten home. They where preety quiet until tenten got sick of it and tried to stir up a conversation. (An: Note the word TRIED)**_

_**" So way did you think of the party, Neji?" Tenten asked**_

_**" Hn" was Neji's wonderfull answer**_

_**" Well I had fun and I'm thinking about doing something like that when I turn 15" Tenten said**_

_**" Hm" was all Neji said (AN: man can anyone get through to him?) Just then they reached Tenten's front porch.**_

_**Tenten Pov**_

_**" Thanks Neji for walking me home, but why?" I asked**_

_**" Why what?'' Neji ask (AN: finally he says real words)**_

_**" Why would you walk be home when your house is on the other side of town?" I asked**_

_**"Well" Neji said with a inner blush.**_

_**"Well what?" I asked but then was cut off by Neji, who was kissing me (AN: didn't see that coming and I'm writing this thing)**_

_**"YES! Finally, took him long enought" Inner me yelled**_

_" What should I do" I asked_

**_" What do you mean what should I do, enjoy this!" Inner barked. I did as I was told and put my arms up on Neji's shoulders_**

_**Soon after Neji leaves a very stocked Tenten alone on her porch**_

_" What just happened" I asked myself, while opening up my door_

_**" Two things one my felling was right and you just kissed the hotest guy to walk the face of the Earth" my inner voice screamed**_

_" I'm going to take a bath and try to not think about the fact that if any of his fangirls saw us they skin me alive" I said turning on the water_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Tenten took a long hot bath, got into her green tang top with long black bangy pants and was about to fall alsleep when her phone rang.**_

_**"Hello?" She said in a - leave me alone I'm sleeping- way**_

_**"DID YOU REALLY KISS NEJI" four sugar filled girls yelled at the same time**_

_**" What who told you that, and I heard four voices who's there? Say here when I call your name Hinata" I said**_

_**" Here" the shy girl said**_

_**" Sakura" I said**_

_**" Yep Tenten I'm here" Sakura said**_

_**" Ino" I said**_

_**" Well hey there sleepy head" Ino said**_

_**" Well who else is there?" I asked dumbfounded**_

_**" Hey there Tenten" a happy voice said**_

_**" May?" I said**_

_**" Yep it's me" May said**_

_**" Well now that I know who is here, who told you guys?" I asked**_

_**"I did" May asked**_

_**" How did you know May?" I asked**_

_**" Well..." May said**_

_**Flashback About Half an Hour ago**_

_**May's POV**_

_**" Wow Kiba your dog sure is cute" I said to Kiba**_

_**" Thanks, you can feed him if you want" Kiba said**_

_**" I can thanks" I said while kiba was digging though his pocket**_

_**" What's wrong?" I asked**_

_**" Oh I think I left his food at the house" Kiba said**_

_**" That's too bad" I said**_

_**" Not really, I live just around the block, past Tenten's house, we could go get some right now" Kiba said**_

_**" Ok" I said following Kiba, when al of a sudden he stopped**_

_**" Is something wrong Kiba?" I asked**_

_**" Look it's Tenten and Neji and they're kissing" Kiba said**_

_**" No way" I said looking over his shoulder and sure enought they where**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Tenten POV**_

_**"YOU WHERE WATCHING US!" I said pissed**_

_**"Well kinda, yes" May said**_

_**" Ok then, you can't changed already has happen, so how was your guys walks" I said hoping to change the subject**_

_**" Well after watching you and Neji, I hang out with Kiba for a while, he's pretty cool" May said**_

_**" Oh you like him don't you" Ino said**_

_**" No I don't I just think he's pretty cool and fun to be around" May said wishing she could take that back**_

_**" Right" Hinata said**_

_**" Fine, maybe a little but please don't tell him" May begged**_

_**" Alright your sercet is safe with us" Sakura said**_

_**" Thanks, guys I heard from the fourth that we have a mission to the Suna coming up" May said**_

_**" Good I think I could use a good mission" I said**_

_**" Well night" Ino said**_

_**" Night" Hinat said**_

_**" Night" Sakura said**_

_**"Night" I said**_

_**" Night" May said**_

_**That night I had a wonderfull dream. I was in a beautiful garden. In the backround there was a large clear lake with a cresent moon in the sky with dozens of stars. I was wearing a long blue green kimiko with a dragon border along with a light blue lace. I was walking alone the path when a hand touched my shoulder**_

_**" Mine if I join you" A deep voice said**_

_**" Of course you may join me" I said walking. Just a few moments later the clock tower rang and every one was removing there masks.**_

_**" Well I guess we shuld take off our masks now" I said**_

_**" Yeah I guess your right" the guy said**_

_**He took off his mask first and saw who he was talking to and kissed me. I ddin't even need to look at him by the kiss, and the voice I knew it was Neji.**_

_**OK should I make a whole new story with the Suna mission or just keep going with this story, please put that in your review **_


End file.
